Exposed
by TotallyUnofficial
Summary: Zim and Rikkxie get discovered by the humans. When they are taken to a top secret research facility, both of them doubt being able to escape, and if they do escape, will they make it out alive?


Rikkxie let out a blood curdling scream as she was torn away from the safety of the other opening of the entrance to Zim's base. Her hand slipping away so slowly it felt like she was in a horror movie and at the part she was about to die. She was also undisguised. The human who had her right leg had a stone grip and she couldn't have kept her grip on the door even if she didn't want to, then again, he was about three or four feet taller than her and more masculine. Once he got Rikkxie away from the door, he hung her upside down, which made the blood rush to her head. Rikkxie tried to pull herself up and scratch the human's hand to get him to release her from grip so she could escape and go find Zim, but she pulled herself back into reality and realized that once again, she was too short.

Before the humans had stormed Zim's base, they were talking to each other about different Voot Cruisers. They knew it wasn't much of a topic but they had already been discussing it for a good amount of time. Then the knock was heard. "I'll get it." Zim had already jumped up off of the couch and started toward the door. He had put his hand onto the door in the spot where you could place your hand to make the door transparent. It was a human that they hadn't recognized or seen before. Zim didn't even have a chance to get into his disguise, for they had already broken in. The human that was at the door had grabbed Zim by one of his antennas. "Owww!" he yelled. The human carried him out the door. "Zim!" Rikkxie screamed. "Rikkxie!" Zim had screamed in reply. Zim knew Rikkxie liked him, and Rikkxie knew Zim liked her. She had started to run to get him but a crowd of humans surrounded her, disabling her to aid Zim, that's when the human grabbed her leg.

She was facing the base when the human stopped walking. There was the sound of a car door opening, she was thrown into the back of a black van. The human slammed the doors and continued to front of the van. She shot up and looked outside of the glass window. It wasn't a normal window, it had pieces of wire between two panes, she had something inside her PAK that cut wire, but it wouldn't break glass, especially double panned glass. As she observed her surroundings, Dib was standing in the front yard, with papers the size of pictures, laughing like a deranged hyena. _How did he-_ Rikkxie thought, _Oh no. GIR left the door opened the day of the power outage! The computer was off, along with the defense systems! Why did I tell Cailia to turn hers off!? No no no no no no no no no NO!_

She turned around when a sudden jerk threw her off the door, knocking her against the front of the van. She shook her head to regain herself, her long antennas landing on her shoulders. Rikkxie noticed Zim laying unconscious on the opposite side of the small room. She got up and ignored all pain she felt while doing so. _This is for Zim, I'd do anything for him._ she thought as she rushed over to him. She knelled by his side, noticing the cause of his problem. _Those stupid alien flippin' handcuffs, they didn't put any on me. Maybe they only had one pair. It doesn't matter now. All I have to do is get them off, and that shouldn't be a_ _problem._ Rikkxie grasped one cuff in her three-fingered hands and pulled gently on it, careful not to hurt him. She slipped them both off and the lights on his PAK flickered back to life and he started to breathe normally. "R-Rikkxie?" Zim asked as he sat upright. Rikkxie couldn't help but dive down and and hug him, knocking him back down.

"Okay! You're alright!" Rikkxie breathed. Zim looked confused, it was rare for Rikkxie to hug anyone, even him- although she loved him-. "Seems I am. Where are we, do you know?" Rikkxie looked disappointed, "'Fraid not, hun." she replied. It kinda annoyed Zim the way she talked, she had taken up on how her human friends and how humans talked. Using words like hun and stuff, shorting words like they did, but he loved her anyway, and she was just trying to be considerate. "I think I heard Jessie talking about a van or something, it's supposed to be a type of car, but, I didn't feel like investigating any farther. And I think it's what we're in at the moment so, yeah."

"Well, can we get out?"

"Nope, already tried. What do we do now?"

The human who was driving the van quickly turned, leaving Rikkxie and Zim to slam against the wall. Irkens were really light, well, some of them, anyway. The blow to the wall was hard, knocking both of them out. The last thing Rikkxie saw was her body crashing into Zim's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rikkxie woke up, she was in a tall, glass tube. This made her think of Snoops and Waddles, her dogs. Zim acted like he didn't like them, but Rikkxie saw him petting Waddles, and he couldn't deny it, even though he had. She put her hands on the glass immediately started looking for Zim, she hated being away from him. "Looking for some one, Rikkxie?" She heard a voice say, and recognized it right away, Dib's voice. "Where is he!?" Rikkxie's lips curled back in snarl. Dib stepped out from the shadows. "Finally, they all know about you. Everyone." Dib laughed. "Yeah and?" Rikkxie started to get so annoyed that she wanted to burst out of there and rip his face off. "You can't do anything to take over the Earth."

"I didn't want to in the _first_ place, you idiot!"

"Yes you did, you're Irken." Rikkxie couldn't argue with this, the Tallest did send her to help Zim, but she never wanted to. She couldn't ever say no, she hated saying no, and hurting others feelings. Her blue eyes shifted, still searching for her Zim, then back to Dib. He rolled his eyes and pressed a button on the wall. Another tube arose from the metal floor, it contained another Irken, Zim. She started breathing heavily, like she was excited and really scared. Rikkxie's antennas perked up, making their curved ends fall over her shoulders once again. "Let me out or else, Dib." Rikkxie growled. "Or else what? You're trapped in a glass tube, and you can't even break it."

Rikkxie realized she hadn't pounded on the glass, which is what she did next. There was a hollow, ringing sound, indicating the glass stood firmly. "I'm gonna get outta here somehow, and break that big moronic head of yours!" she yelled. She knew that would annoy him. "My head's not big!" Dib yelled in frustration. "You're lying!" Zim laughed. Rikkxie found his evil laugh cute, like he found her violent threats cute as well.

"You two aren't going, anywhere." Dib said as he opened a door and exited the room, leaving the two Irkens clueless of what would happen next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, after note time! This is the most non-fluffy fanfic ever written by me. Ima try to get my other fics done, along with this one. Don't forget to favorite, review and be honest! :D Thenk you for reading! Bai! ^^


End file.
